Armor Parts (Mega Man X3)
The X3 Armor'', ''often called the Third Armor,'' ''Max Armor,' '''or' Hyper Armor''' among fans, is an armor that Mega Man X uses in Mega Man X3.''' Functions '''Foot Parts - X can use the . While in the air, X can dash straight forward or straight upward. *'Foot Chip' - Allows X to use the Variable Air Dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. Body Parts - Damage is reduced by half. When X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue is generated and additional damage is reduced. The amount of damage reduced with the force field active is 25% (approx. 62.5% total damage reduction). *'Body Chip' - In addition to a 50% reduction in damage, an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Additional damage is reduced even further. The amount of damage reduced with the force field active is 50% (approx. 75% total damage reduction). Arm Parts - X gains a second X-Buster, and can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. When the Armor is fully assembled, X uses half the weapon energy for his Special Weapons. *'Arm Chip' - Gives X access to the , which enables unlimited charge shots as long as it has weapon energy. Head Parts - X gains a ground-penetrating that shows a map of the stage when X beams in. Life Ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. These are also indicated on the stage select screen, color-coded to show which ones have not been found yet. *'Head Chip' - X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can also be used to fill Sub Tanks. Hyper Chip - Assuming X did not get any of the four upgrading chips in any of the boss stages and collected all of the other items, he can gain all of them in Doppler Stage A with the Third Armor turning into gold. This armor also causes X's energy to regenerate more quickly and the Hyper Charge to use up less energy. However, it is not saved in passwords, so it must be re-obtained whenever the console is turned off. Beam Saber - Though technically not a part of the armor, it still goes here. If Vile MK-II is destroyed using either the Ray Splasher or Spinning Blade before the final stages, the sub-boss in Doppler Stage 2 (Vile) is replaced by Mosquitus. If Zero is called before entering the room, he will be able to fight this boss (all other doors prevent this). After defeating it, it will land on Zero, seriously damaging him. Zero will then give his saber to X before teleporting back to the Hunter Base. Without the Arm Parts, X will simply swing the saber, much like Zero. If the Arm Parts are received, X's final charge level (Red) is replaced with a green one, much like Zero. After firing the two shots, X can swing the saber, this time creating a devastating shockwave that can hit enemies at a distance. Armor Part Locations *'Head Part:' Tunnel Rhino's stage. Requires the Triad Thunder and the Arm Part to be obtained. *'Body Part:' Volt Catfish's stage. Use a charged Gravity Well in the vertical spiked area to reach it. *'Arm Part:' Neon Tiger's stage. Requires the Tornado Fang and the Foot Part. *'Foot Part:' Blizzard Buffalo's stage. *'Head Chip:' Blast Hornet's stage. *'Body Chip:' Crush Crawfish's stage. *'Arm Chip:' Gravity Beetle's stage. *'Foot Chip:' Toxic Seahorse's stage. Gallery Images X3ThirdArmor1.jpg X3ThirdArmor2.jpg X3ThirdArmor3.jpg X3ThirdArmor4.jpg X3PowerUpPartsData.png|Power Up Parts data (the armor's data) in the Rockman X3 manga. X3MangaThirdArmor.jpg|X using the Third Armor in the Rockman X3 manga. X3GoldArmor.png|X with the golden Third Armor in the Rockman X3 manga. Screenshots MMX3ArmorHead.png|X using the Item Radar in Blast Hornet's stage. MMX3ArmorHead2.png|X recovering his health with the Head Chip. MMX3ArmorBody.png|X with the blue Defense Shield. MMX3ArmorBody2.png|X with the orange Defense Shield. MMX3ArmorArm.png|X firing a Cross Charge Shot. MMX3ArmorArm2.png|X using the Hyper Drive. MMX3ArmorFoot.png|X dashing in the air. MMX3ArmorFoot2.png|X dashing upward. Sprites MMX3-Armor3-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the Third Armor from Mega Man X3. Trivia *The armor is often mistakenly referred to as "Max Armor" by the fans, due to the Bandai model kit from the Mega Armor series naming it as such, and naming the golden variation as "X3 Hyper Special". It is however, unnamed, just like the Second Armor and First Armor. The term Max in its model name was actually meant to signify the full armor, as in the Maximum X3 Armor, not an actual name. Category:Mega Man X armors